The Vengeful Baguette
W.I.P I logged onto Roblox one day to come across a shocking revelation. All 200 of my friends, including my personal ones that I play with often, had disappeared from my list of associates. I suppose it made for a quick cleanup, but I hardly remembered any of the usernames of my favorite players. I tried to send requests to as many users at the top of my mind. But by the end of the day I regained absolutely no one. It would only be a matter of time before I realized the magnitude of my losses would only take a darker turn. But at that moment, I decided to stop worrying and play some games. One of my most preferred games is a Fortnite-inspired shooter known as Strucid, expect it is way better than your average battle royale. I was fairly decent at it and gained quite a bit of respect from players who had grown to trust he in intense and competitive events. Every time I joined a server with a friend in it, they would always make sure to tell everyone on the team how good of a leader I was. Too bad that wouldn’t happen much anymore. It took me quite a while to get to that point, and even when I was getting a high killstreak, I still felt alone. I was back in that pit of abandonment. It was as if I wasn’t even on a team. All my so-called “companions” were heading off in their own direction and getting slaughtered. Following that whole ordeal, the team I was on was defeated. That was the first loss I had experienced within a span of three week. I was understandably upset. It wasn’t until I was about to exit the game and call it a night that I received my first friend request. Talk about somewhat convenient timing! Out of excitement I clicked accept and soon after I received a PM. I clicked out of the game and observed the message. It was strange to see only one message in my chat box out of the tons I used receive daily by my personal friends. Nevertheless, I was thankful. My new pal’s name was the_VengefulBaguette. I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Who would name themselves after a type of French bread? Oh well, I had seen far stranger labels. More notably in real life than on the internet. Our conversation went like any normal one would: the_VengefulBaguette began with: Hey, I noticed you had no friends. Whats up with that? His grammar was exceptional. Just the type of communicator I was looking for. I replied: Oh, I don’t know. Some weird glitch removed all my friends from my friend list. the_VengefulBaguette responded quite sarcastically'': Either that or they all just started hating you''.'' '' This made me laugh:'' Ha, I guess you could say that. But do YOU dislike me? '' the_VengefulBaguette'' said: Eh, your skills are pretty neat. I would love to play with a guy such as yourself.'' I typed back: Are you up for a game? the_VengefulBaguette'' then shot back: Heck yea, dude. I can’t play for long though. Got school tomorrow.'' ''I replied: ''Same, same. And so we hopped onto a server. We were great together and practically dominated the server. Pretty soon several players started sending me friend requests, being mildly impressed with my skills. I asked the_VengefulBaguette if he wanted some more group members, but he turned down the offer, stating with odd reasoning:'' We can be better than everyone combined. Just the two of us. No more, no less. '' It wasn’t really what I wanted, but I didn’t want to do anything to lose this guy. I mean, he was extremely funny, nothing bad could cross by us without a joke. Did I mention he was slightly better at Strucid than I was? We would play all evening. After school and throughout the weekdays. We had the best of times on Roblox. I started hanging out with him online more than my personal friends. He gave me his Discord, and we chatted constantly about our lives outside of the computer. Things were alright until I discovered the_VengefulBaguette had been using a Roblox exploit to gang the upper hand in our top favorite game. It was about two months into our friendship when he revealed this to me. He played it off as a joke, saying nobody would’ve wanted to be his buddy if he wasn’t good at videogames. I was enraged. This eluding wretch had been lying to me, as well as cheating at a game we so dearly loved. Thing is, I wouldn’t have cared if he wasn’t good at Strucid. We were the best of online friends, and I would rather hangout with a person who is truthful about their flaws instead of trying to hide them. How could I vent with somebody who doesn’t vent back? Without saying a word, I blocked him on Discord, and removed him from the friends list on Roblox. I was once again alone, bored. And very frustrated. A few weeks later, something unnatural happened. I was hanging out at the bus stop, waiting for a transport to pick me up and take me up from school. I had thirty mineuts to waste away, so I sat down on the rain-soaked seats, not minding at all that my pants were getting wet. I whipped out my phone from my coat pocket and tapped on the Roblox app. I don’t play mobile often, but today was an exception as I was all alone and my other games were crappy. At least, ‘alone’ was the word I would’ve used to describe my surrounding at the time. An overcast of darkened clouds hung over the small, desolate town. A few people were up an about, and a car or two passed by every once in a while. Everything seemed normal. That was, until a man (who I dared not look at directly due to my social anxiety) waltzed up and whistled a toon as if he was the only person in the world. He sat next to me, a little too closely. And looked down at my phone, which I quickly shoved back in my pocket. “Ya playin’ Roblox?” He asked, his voice sounding much too raspy for his middle-aged appearance. I was kind of stunned that he recognized what I was doing. I responded as best as I could, “Y…y-yea. Roblox. Heh.” “My favorite!” He licked his lips as if he was portraying the game as some sort of elegant dish.